


I Know You

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know me." Loki replied Hastily. Tony knew that what he had done hurt Loki but he still needed to know if Thor had been telling the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

“You don’t believe me.” Loki found himself say. It was the one thing that he knew wasn’t true about his relationship with Tony. It wasn’t until Tony said nothing that he realized that it was true. Tony never believed in him and decided he didn’t care if Odin came after him, he couldn’t be around Tony. It doesn’t matter how much he loved Tony he was hurting Loki in the one way that broke Loki apart and he wasn’t making anything better by staying quiet. The only thing it was doing was confirming that Tony didn’t believe in him.  
“Where are you going?” Tony demanded. It was breaking Loki to walk away as it was but Tony was making it worse. Loki hated himself for allowing himself to fall in love with someone who only ever saw him as a mission. Tony had seen it as a mission and in order to complete that mission he was playing nothing but a game. Loki saw Tony as one of the only people to have ever had loved him and it was killing him not to know whether or not Tony loved him. He couldn’t tell anymore because he had thought that Tony loved him but now he wasn’t sure. He wondered if after all this time of being a trickster if he could actually be tricked by someone that he loved.

“Out.” Loki replied with hostility. Tony didn’t want him to go but he wanted the truth. He wanted to know if Loki was back to his old ways. Tony needed to know if what Thor accused him of was the truth. He needed to know that Loki wasn’t lying. He just needed to hear the words that he wasn’t the reason for Asgard being slowly destroyed.  
“You’re just like Thor.” The words slipped out of Loki’s mouth so fast. He believed it to because he saw him as evil or good. You couldn’t be in the middle. It couldn’t be that he made mistakes because he just wanted Odin’s approval but nobody could ever understand that. It made it worse that Loki thought that Tony understood because of Tony’s relationship with his father.

“Loki, Stop.” Tony replied and every word made him die a little bit inside. Loki felt as his heart break apart piece by piece. It was like he was to breaking and Tony was helping him do it. Tony knew that Loki was on the verge of tears but he wasn’t going to cry. Odin had made it clear when he was a little boy that if he even shredded a tear that it would be like saying he is weak. Tony knew that story and he knew that as much as his no answering Loki was cutting Loki’s heart into a billion little tiny pieces that it was killing him and he still wouldn’t care.

“No you see me as evil.” Loki replied angry and with tears falling from his. He felt like he was being melted away. Tony didn’t see Loki as evil he saw him as the man that may of started out with trying to hurt the world and Thor but the man that he loved. Thor didn’t change that and he never could. It was hard for Tony to ever think that he could ever not love Loki. Loki stole his heart a long time ago and he didn’t think that he would ever get it back but as far as he was concerned he didn’t really want it back. He loved Loki far to much to ever let him go and he wouldn’t not over something Thor had said.

“You don’t know me.” Loki told him. The tears were falling from his face. This was breaking the both of them but it was breaking Loki the most. Loki thought Tony believed in him enough to trust him. Loki just wanted to understand why Tony would even believe that Loki is back to his old ways. 

“I know you” Tony replied but he was on the edge of tears. He couldn’t lose Loki because he was in love with him. Loki loved him too and he knew that if Tony couldn’t trust him that he also couldn’t be with him. Tony has been the only person that Loki has been able to trust since his mother’s death.

“You think I could take over the world after you know why it almost happened the first time.” Loki yelled but with each and every word his voice cracked. He had been brainwashed the first time and why would he do it in free will when he had felt so much guilt about the first time. He almost destroyed the world and the only person who made it better was Tony. Tony was able to save the world after Loki had almost destroyed it. 

“No I don’t think that you could pull this all of this. I know who you are. You’re the person that was brutally tortured. You’re the person that has become stronger because of it after his adoptive father’s brutality. Tony responded. He pulled Loki close to him and wiped the tears from his face. Tony watched as the tears fell and knew that in this moment that Loki was so vulnerable it made it so hard to not kiss him.

He brought him close to him and placed his lips to his and it felt like it did the first time that they had ever kissed. All the passion put into one kiss and it could end every piece of pain either of them had ever felt. Tony could taste the water and the salt that was coming from Loki’s face. He wanted to fix everything in Loki that he had just broken to make him feel the sadness that he was feeling. Tony kissed him even harder than he had before. Loki pulled away to catch his breath. Everything he had to say was in that one kiss. The one kiss that said I was sorry and that I couldn’t doubt you but through everything I will always love you.

Tony remembered everything they had been through because of Odin. Loki knew now that he meant something and that Tony wasn’t using him at all. Loki would always feel at times that he’s being used because that’s how Odin and Thor had always treated him like he was worthless and nothing more than just a tool.


End file.
